Réalisation
by Ilunae
Summary: Kacchan ne tenait pas l'alcool. C'était un fait que tous les anciens de la classe A avaient fini par découvrir lors d'une soirée.


Bonjour,

Voici une autre fic.

Pairings : Bakudeku. Kirimina, Momojirou et Tsuchako sont aussi mentionnés.

* * *

Kacchan ne tenait pas l'alcool. C'était un fait que tous les anciens de la classe A avaient fini par découvrir lors d'une soirée. Il ne lui avait pas fallu beaucoup de verres pour être saoul. En fait, un seul avait suffi.

Quand Kirishima avait commencé à parler d'Ashido, Kacchan lui avait répondu qu'Izuku était le meilleur héro de la Terre.

"Normal !" avait-il dit en défiant les autres du regard. "J'ai choisi de vivre avec lui ! Et je peux choisir que le meilleur !"

Comme toujours, tout le monde n'avait pas été d'accord sur ce point. Jirou s'était lancée dans la conversation pour défendre sa compagne, Yaoyorozu. Asui en avait fait de même pour Uraraka. Aoyama avait décidé d'intervenir pour dire à quel point il était génial. Ils avaient fini par tous s'envoyer des piques sous le regard amusé de leurs amis. A la fin de la soirée, Izuku avait été obligé de ramener Kacchan chez eux en le portant sur son dos.

Comme il avait toujours été quelqu'un de fier, il n'aimait pas entendre parler de cet incident. Surtout de la part de ses amis. Il faisait comme si cela n'était jamais arrivé.

Izuku ne lui dirait donc pas qu'il avait gardé des photos et des vidéos de cette soirée. Il tenait encore à la vie. Il s'était donc assuré de les avoir bien cachées. Comme cela, Kacchan ne tomberait jamais dessus.

N'importe qui lui aurait sans doute dit de se débarrasser de tout cela pour être en sécurité mais, il ne pouvait pas. Kacchan avait dit tellement de choses gentilles ce soir-là et, il était tellement mignon sur les photos. Il ne pensait pas avoir une autre occasion comme celle-là. Il avait donc besoin de tout garder comme souvenir.

Depuis Katsuki évitait de boire. Il n'avait pas envie de se ridiculiser en public une nouvelle fois. Izuku fut donc surpris quand Sero le ramena dans leur appartement, complètement saoul.

"Kacchan ? Tu as bu ?"

"Pas du tout, foutu nerd !" fut la réponse de son compagnon. "Tu sais bien que je bois pas !"

"Euh... En fait !" commença Sero en confiant son ami à Izuku. "On avait une boîte de chocolats à la liqueur et il en prit quelques uns ! On pensait pas que ce serait suffisant pour le saouler !"

"Oh !"

Izuku ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Il savait que Kacchan ne tenait pas à l'alcool mais pas à ce point-là. Ce serait sans doute un autre gros coup pour son ego.

"Tout va bien, Kacchan ?"

"Ouais, ouais !"

"Merci de l'avoir ramené, Sero-kun !"

"Pas de souci !"

Après le départ de leur ami, Izuku décida de ramener Kacchan dans leur chambre.

"Hé ! Deku !"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Kacchan ?"

"Je sais, c'est quoi ton alter !"

"One for all ?"

"Nan ! L'autre ! Celui avec lequel tu es né !"

Kacchan devait être encore plus saoul qu'il ne l'avait cru. Il commençait déjà à dire n'importe quoi.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Kacchan ?"

Son compagnon savait très bien qu'Izuku était né sans alter. Il le lui avait rappelé à plusieurs reprises durant leur enfance. Cela avait été la raison pour laquelle il n'aurait pas pu entrer à Yuei. En tout cas, avant d'avoir reçu One for all.

"J'te jure ! J'ai eu une réalisation, tout à l'heure !"

Izuku pouffa de rire. Il avait quand même envie de savoir quel était son alter selon son compagnon.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est, alors ?"

"Pleurer des torrents de larmes !"

Izuku ne s'était pas du tout attendu à cette réponse. Il pouvait cependant comprendre pourquoi Kacchan lui disait cela. Il voulait juste se moquait de lui.

"Très drôle, Kacchan !"

"Mais si ! Depuis que t'es môme tu pleures beaucoup ! A chaque fois, c'est des torrents et des torrents de larmes ! C'est clairement pas humain !" commença à expliquer Kacchan. "Aussi, y'a que devant toi que je pleure ! Et j'suis sûr que c'est de ta faute ! C'est donc ton alter, à coup sûr ! Tu peux faire pleurer les gens !"

Izuku prit la peine d'y réfléchir un instant. Il était vrai qu'il avait toujours pleuré très facilement depuis son enfance. Plus que ses camarades. Kacchan avait raison sur ce point.

Il était aussi vrai que son compagnon n'avait pleuré que devant lui et All Might une fois. En tout cas, pour ce qu'il en savait. Kacchan ne lui avait jamais dit avoir pleuré devant quelqu'un d'autre. En même temps, il avait du mal à l'imaginer se vanter sur ça.

Aucun des amis de Kacchan, n'était venu lui dire que ce dernier avait pleuré devant eux. Il était sûr que Kaminari au moins, l'aurait crié sur tous les toits.

Cela prouvait qu'Izuku était quelqu'un de spécial pour Kacchan. Son ami d'enfance lui avait toujours fait assez confiance pour baisser sa garde devant lui. Cela lui faisait chaud au cœur de savoir cela.

Il sentit les larmes lui montaient aux yeux tout d'un coup.

"Kacchan..." commença il en laissant une larme couler. "Tu dois avoir raison ! C'est mon alter !"

"Hé pleurniche pas ! Tu vas me faire pleurer aussi !"

"Tu es vraiment génial, Kacchan !"

Les deux passèrent une bonne partie de la soirée à pleurer ensemble.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
